


Ice

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "Absolute Power", "Secrets"Summary: Daniel and Sha’re are reunited, but Apophis is still managing tohurt them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Ice

Daniel stared at Apophis knowing that the longer he kept the Gould focussed on him the longer Sam and Teal’c had to get to Sha’re. It was strange he found that after all these years he didn’t care what Apophis said to try and provoke him it wouldn’t work not anymore.

"After all this time you still have not learned," Apophis strutted in front of his throne.

"Learned what?" Daniel asked his eyes narrowed.

"That I always win," Apophis gloated, "Your wife is mine, her son is mine."

"No he’s not," Daniel replied lightly.

Apophis looked at him confused and Daniel laughed.

"He’s my son," Daniel told the one thing in the universe he hated, "I know where he is, I love him, she gave him to me. The boy loves me as his father."

"Your wife still belongs to me," Apophis tried to bring back his advantage.

"Ammonet holds her prisoner," Daniel told him, "Sha’re will always be mine."

"The night I gave her the child she was mine," Apophis replied.

Daniel stared at him feeling anger build before he started to laugh realisation hitting him, "You love her."

"I have always professed my love for Ammonet," Apophis glared at Daniel.

"Even after she betrayed you to Sokar?" Daniel shot back slightly smugly, "No, but Sha’re…she is beautiful beyond compare and the only way you can have her is as Ammonet."

"She shall watch you die," Apophis roared.

"And her heart will always be mine," Daniel stood his ground.

Sam motioned for her father and Teal’c to follow her. Ammonet’s back was turned to them. She wasn’t at all happy with the prospect of leaving Daniel alone with Apophis for this long but Jack and Ferretti were standing by ready to pull him out once they had Sha’re.

Once inside her rooms Teal’c silently closed the door before Jacob and Sam grabbed her. Ammonet had no time to react as Jacob injected her with the serum he had. She dropped to the bed gasping for breath.

"Sha’re," Sam said gently as the other woman turned to them, "Sha’re it’s alright we’re friends."

Sha’re pulled away from them but smiled in relief suddenly, "Teal’c."

"Sure she recognises you," Jacob rolled his eyes.

"We are here to take you home," Teal’c told Sha’re taking her hand and helping her to stand.

"What about Ammonet?" Sha’re asked leaning against Teal’c, the serum had left her light-headed.

"We’ll remove her from you as soon as we’re out of here," Jacob promised. 

"Let’s get to the ship," Sam pulled out the communicator, "Aldwyn, bring us up."

Light surrounded them and the room was empty.

"Colonel," Sam’s voice came over his radio, "We’ve got her. Get him out."

"We’ll be ready to go in a few minutes," Jack replied, "Make sure you’re ready to bring us up."

"We will be," Sam said, "Be careful."

"Always am Carter," Jack replied before looking at Ferretti, "Let’s go."

Ferretti nodded and brought out his zat. He followed Jack where they found Daniel facing off with Apophis. Jack smiled, Daniel could piss off anyone he wanted if he put his mind to it and after several years at the ‘Jack O’Neill School of Charm’ he was a master.

"Now," Jack snapped and they took out the Jaffa guarding the door.

Ferretti moved through the room quickly exterminating the other guards until only Daniel and Apophis were left with them.

"Time to go Danny," Jack said keeping his weapon aimed at the Gould, "Sorry to reject your hospitality," he kept his zat pointed at Apophis.

"Foolish Tauri," Apophis growled his ribbon device starting to glow as he brought his hand towards Daniel.

"I don’t think so," Daniel drew a knife from his sleeve and stabbed it through the jewel before moving to join Jack.

"Major, let’s go," Jack ordered and the three of them headed to the pick-up point leaving Apophis in pain.

Daniel’s mind was racing as fast his body as they headed to the rings; Jack caught his arm to stop him.

"Carter," Jack called and light surrounded them.

Daniel sighed in relief as the light subsided and they were on the Tok’ra ship.

"Dan’iel," her voice called to him and he turned to see his wife come towards him.

"Sha’re," Daniel caught her holding her tightly, "We did it, you’re here."

"Yes my husband," Sha’re leaned into him and softly touched her lips to his.

Daniel smiled at her but before he could say anything Jacob interrupted them.

"We can remove Ammonet now," he said, "Sha’re, this might hurt a bit but since she’s unconscious she won’t be fighting back."

"I understand," Sha’re’s hand tightened on Daniel’s and she turned to him.

"Do you want me there?" he asked sensing her worry.

She nodded, "I do not want to be alone anymore."

"You won’t be," Daniel promised wrapping his arms around her, "I will never leave you alone again."

*********************************************

Hammond and Janet stood waiting nervously at the bottom of the ramp. Both knew the objective of the mission and both knew the devastating affect it would have on Daniel if unsuccessful. However to their relief the first two people out of the wormhole were Daniel Jackson and his wife followed quickly by the rest of SG1, Jacob and Ferretti. Daniel stopped at the bottom of the ramp and smiled at the General and the Doctor.

"General Hammond, Janet," Daniel smiled a smile as brilliant as the sun, "I’d like you both to meet my wife, Sha’re."

"It’s a pleasure." Hammond said taking Sha’re’s hand and kissing it making her blush.

Janet didn’t bother with any formalities and hugged Sha’re, "We’ll finally get a smile out of your husband."

Sha’re laughed and smiled at Daniel who just watched her adoringly.

"Okay, infirmary everyone," Janet ordered.

The jovial demeanour of SG1 was completely infectious and as they wandered through the halls to the infirmary Janet found herself trading barbs with Jacob and Jack. Sam, and Ferretti were also bouncing while Teal’c was smiling openly. Daniel walked with his arm draped around his wife’s waist, his head close to hers. Sha’re didn’t see any of the corridors surrounding them completely focussed on the man beside her, her husband, her Daniel.

When they finally made it to the infirmary Janet took charge, "Okay, SG1, Major Ferretti you will get your check-ups first. Jacob, I know not to even bother and Sha’re…" she trailed off seeing Daniel looking like his arm was a permanent part of his wife, "We’ll keep your medical till I’ve done theirs and Daniel can be with you through it all."

"Thank you," Sha’re said very softly.

"Daniel, I will stay with Sha’re till your check-up is done," Jacob offered.

"Okay," Daniel agreed reluctantly, he leaned over and whispered something into his wife’s ear before going over to the other side of the infirmary.

Janet was getting close to strangling Daniel but knew how much pain he’d suffered to get here and get her back. She did his medical first and let him go back to where Jacob was sitting embellishing several stories. Daniel stopped walking and watched her as she was laughing at Jacob’s stories. He couldn’t believe she was here finally. He’d always found it amazing that she loved him but he knew she did just as he loved her. Sha’re looked away from Jacob blushing at something he’d said and saw her husband watching her. With a soft smile she reached out her hand to him.

When Daniel reached her and sat down Jacob frowned, "I think this is my cue to leave."

Jacob disappeared to see his daughter and left them alone for a few minutes.

"I can’t wait till it’s just you and me," Daniel whispered in her ear, "I just can’t wait to hold you."

Sha’re touched her hand to his cheek, "I know."

Unfortunately Janet interrupted them and Sha’re’s medical was started.

*********************************************

Sha’re looked around Daniel’s apartment with wide eyes. The place her husband lived was filled with so many different things; she picked up several books flicking through them able to read a little that was written. Recognising his journals she opened one smiling to see the handwriting of her husband though as usual it was mostly illegible to her. 

She looked up as Daniel took it from her, "I didn’t get you alone so you could read," he grinned.

"What did you get me alone for?" she asked innocence dancing in her dark brown eyes.

Daniel slipped his arms around her, "You know exactly what," he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Unfortunately if I don’t feed you first Janet will murder me."

"You have many good friends Dan’iel," Sha’re told him.

"I know but you make me complete," Daniel told her, "Without you…"

Sha’re cut him off by giving him another kiss, as she moved back she shivered.

"Cold?" he asked.

Sha’re nodded, "It is very different here."

"You’ll get used to it but until you do," he moved away and put the fire on getting her to relax on the couch, "I’ll make us some dinner."

Sha’re smiled as she watched her husband hunt through cupboards, "On second thoughts," he sighed, "I’ll order us some dinner."

Sha’re looked at him confused but as he explained she remembered from their conversations about Earth and smiled, "You get what you think I would like."

Eating dinner in front of the fire the only difference from their dinners on Abydos was the location. Now nice and warm Sha’re fed her husband and he fed her their eyes barely leaving each other while they talked Daniel telling her about her family and his friends at the base. After they’d eaten they sat together watching the fire for a while. Sha’re gently turned her husband to look at her, slowly she moved closer to him kissing him deeply.

"We have eaten," she whispered softly, "There can be no objections now."

Daniel smiled and pulled himself up before helping her to her feet. Sha’re wrapped her arms around his neck giving a squeal of laughter as he lifted her into his arms.

"This is more like it," Sha’re laughed as Daniel grinned at her.

Sha’re lay snuggled up to her husband who was sleeping peacefully, very peacefully compared to some nights she had spent with him. She shivered slightly moving as close to him as she possibly could, it would probably take her some time to get used to this world but she was determined to learn. Daniel couldn’t leave not with the Goa’uld to fight besides he was settled here now and together they would be happy. 

If only it wasn’t so cold.

*********************************************

"Morning," Daniel murmured into her hair as she woke up in his arms.

"Good morning my love," she smiled back, "I thought this may be a dream for a moment but I am here."

"Yes you’re here," he kissed her again.

Much later Daniel was having a shower while Sha’re looked around the apartment properly; she was discovering where everything went. She shivered in the cold morning air wrapping the robe she was wearing tighter around her and put the fire on to heat up the room. Daniel found her huddled in front of it when he came in.

"What’s wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Is it always this cold?" she asked.

"It’s really very mild," Daniel said before laughing, "I sound exactly like Jack when I got back. You’ll get used to it."

"I hope so," she murmured.

Daniel kissed the top of her head before fetching her some clothes to put on. Soon she was sitting on the couch wearing a pair of hiking socks, a pair of sweatpants and two of Daniel’s sweatshirts but she was still shivering even with both the fire and heating turned up full. Daniel on the other hand was melting but getting more and more worried.

"Here," he brought her some tea, "Drink this."

Shaking she drank the tea feeling it warm her for a second before she started to shiver again, as Daniel touched her skin he was horrified to find it almost as cold as it had been when she had been dead.

Daniel grabbed the phone and waited impatiently for it to be answered.

"Janet," he burst out the moment she picked up the phone, "There’s something wrong with Sha’re. She’s cold and getting colder no matter what I do. She’s wrapped up and the fire is blazing but I can’t… she’s cold to the touch. Please Janet…"

"Daniel," Janet snapped cutting him off, "Stay calm. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just keep trying to make her warm."

"Okay," he dropped the phone back on the hook and went into the bedroom to retrieve the quilt.

Wrapping it around her he sat holding her in his arms, "Janet will be here soon," he whispered.

"So cold Dan’iel," Sha’re murmured trying to get closer to him and the warmth of his body, "It is so cold."

"I know darling," Daniel held her close, "Janet will be here soon and she’ll fix this. I promise."

Jack knocked before just opening the door letting him and Janet in. They found Daniel holding a sleeping Sha’re tightly both amazed at how hot it was in the apartment.

"She’s so cold," Daniel told them.

Janet knelt beside Sha’re professionally resting her hand on the young woman’s head shocked at the icy feel of her skin. 

"Colonel," Janet turned to Jack, "Call the base. Daniel, we’ll take her in Jack’s car and we’ll be there quickly."

Daniel nodded and grabbed his jacket before lifting his wife into his arms quilt and all then with Jack’s help they got her down to the car. Jack drove; Janet was in the passenger seat giving orders to the infirmary over the phone while Daniel sat in the back seat Sha’re clasped tightly to him.

Daniel felt like it took forever to get to the base but finally they were there with the medical team standing by. He felt Sha’re taken from his arms and Jack take a hold of him.  
"Come on Danny," Jack said softly leading him into the mountain.

*********************************************

Daniel looked up hopefully as Janet finally entered the briefing room. Teal’c and Sam had several times forcefully kept him in the room.

"Well?" he asked desperately as Jack and Janet took their seats.

"Daniel, I don’t know how this happened," Janet said.

"What?"

"Poison," Janet told him.

"How could you miss this?" Daniel yelled jumping up.

"Daniel," Jack snapped, "Sit."

"I didn’t miss it," Janet said as Daniel slid back into his seat, "It wasn’t there."

"Could you explain Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"I’ve checked blood samples that were taken yesterday and there was no poison," Janet said.

"What’s it doing to her?" Sam asked.

"It seems to be removing all the heat from her body," Janet said, "I’ve never seen anything like this. I’m using everything I can to keep her warm. Blankets, hot water bottles and putting warm saline into her body."

"This can’t be happening," Daniel whispered.

"Daniel I need you to tell me what you did when you got home," Janet said, "Everything you both ate and drank."

Daniel stammered and tried to think, "Em…we…we got to the apartment and she wandered around looking at my books. I ordered us food from the Chinese down the road and we ate that with tea. Then we went to bed. There was nothing that could have…"

"Daniel, you need to stay calm," Janet soothed, "What food did you order?"

"It was just chicken fried rice," Daniel said, "It was something that wasn’t too…so she could get used to it."

"Okay," Janet said, "Daniel go down to the infirmary and stay with her. We’ll work on this."

Daniel nodded absently and left the room.

"Doctor," Hammond waited until he was sure Daniel was out of hearing range, "Your honest assessment."

"I’ve managed to halt the spread of the poison for the moment," Janet said, "But unless I find something soon…"

"He’s going to lose her," Jack finished.

"Dan’iel?" Sha’re murmured propped up by several pillows.

"I’m here," he said sitting beside her, "Are you still cold?"

"Yes," she cried, "What is wrong with me?"

"Janet says it’s some sort of poison," Daniel told her.

"Apophis," Sha’re spat out bitterly, "It had to be him. Why can he not just leave us alone?"

"We’ll beat this," Daniel rested his head against hers, "Like we’ve beaten everything else."

"Will you stay with me?" Sha’re asked afraid of being alone again.

"You’re not getting rid of me," Daniel promised gently kissing her, he managed to stop a shudder at how cold how lips were instead he deepened the kiss letting her have the warmth it gave her. Moving back from her Daniel rested against the pillows beside her and pulling her to him resting his cheek against her head, "I’m never leaving you again."

*********************************************

Janet stared at the blood samples in front of her.

"How you doing?" Jack asked.

"Well I’ve discovered why I didn’t notice the poison before," Janet said indicating the slide on the microscope, "Sha’re’s blood sample from yesterday. When I heated it up the poison appeared and sucked the heat right out of it."

"So when she got warm she got cold?" Jack asked.

"No," Janet sighed, "It’s not from an external source. That’s what’s confusing me; it wasn’t from anything like that. It was internal and I can’t think of what it could be."

Jack patted her shoulder his eyes drifting to where Sha’re was wrapped in Daniel’s arms and a thought stuck him.

"Janet," he said, "Scenario. You’re someone whose been alone a lot of their life, you finally find the one person you can share your life and with and suddenly they’re taken from you."

"Colonel do you have a point?" Janet asked tiredly.

"Patience doc," Jack said only for her to make a disgusted noise at him, "After all that time apart, supposed death you’re suddenly back together. What’s one of the first things on your mind?"

Janet looked at him confused before her eyes drifted past him to the couple, "Oh God. That’s sick."

"Could that be the cause?" Jack asked.

"As much as I hate to admit you’re right Colonel," Janet replied, "It’s very possible. We just have to keep her warm until we can figure this out."

"You’ve found something," Daniel said coming over to them leaving Sha’re sleeping again.

"Yes," Janet said slowly, "We have a theory about what activated the poison in Sha’re system. What else did you do last night?"

"Janet?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"After you went to bed," Janet said trying to be tactful.

"Oh," Daniel said as realisation hit him before he turned to Jack, "I am thinking of every comment you could possibly make and I’m finding none of them funny."

Jack opened his mouth to protest but decided against it.

"So I did this," Daniel whispered.

"Danny, you can’t blame yourself for any of this," Jack cried.

"Are you any closer to finding something to help her?"

Janet shook her head, "Not yet."

"I’ll be with Sha’re," Daniel whispered, he walked slowly back to where she was sleeping restlessly.

"Dan’iel," she murmured dreaming, "The boy…love you…save the child…"

Daniel’s eyes widened, the child!!!!!!

He grabbed Sam as she entered the infirmary, "Stay with her."

"Daniel?"

"Please, it’s something I’ve got to do," Daniel told her, "I’ll be back pretty quickly."

Sam nodded watching him as he dove out of the infirmary.

Daniel ran along the corridors making a brief stop at Teal’c’s quarters he grabbed a candle before finding an empty room he could use. Setting the candle down he locked the door before lighting the candle and sitting cross-legged next to it. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath and managed to clear his mind.

"Shifu," he threw the thought out hoping this would work, staring at the candle he tried again, "Please, Shifu I need you."

A bright light filled the room and Sha’re’s son stood before him, "What is wrong Father?"

Daniel sighed in relief and pulled the boy into a hug, "I’m so glad you’re here."

"What is happening?" Shifu asked.

"Shifu, we managed to save your mother from Apophis, she’s here," Daniel said seeing the boy’s eyes light up in amazement, "But Apophis managed to poison her. I was hoping you could…"

Shifu shook his head, "I would not be able to do anything. Can I see her?"

"Of course," Daniel stood up and took his son’s hand, "Come on, she’ll be ecstatic."

Leading Shifu through the corridors Daniel could feel the boy’s excitement at finally getting to meet his mother, despite how he looked Shifu was still only about three years old. As they entered the infirmary Sha’re smiled to see her husband come back before looking in confusion at who was walking with him.

"Dan’iel?" she asked still tired.

"Sha’re, I want you to meet Shifu," Daniel helped the boy to sit next to her, "Your son."

"My baby?" Sha’re cried looking in amazement, Daniel had told her what Apophis had done to age him, "Truly?"

"Yes," Daniel whispered.

Sha’re pulled the boy to her, "Oh my baby. I am so sorry my son."

Shifu just relaxed in her arms and Daniel smiled as he took his place just behind Sha’re again holding her.

*********************************************

Jack stood at the door to Janet’s office watching the family as they sat together. Shifu was just lying against his mother as she stroked his head Daniel in turn holding her with his hand on Shifu’s back as well.

"I can’t find any way to stop this from freezing her," Janet sighed closing her eyes tiredly.

Jack moved and rested his hands on her shoulders rubbing the tension away.

"Thanks," Janet sighed.

"If I can’t help them at least I can make you feel better," he grinned, "I was wondering what would happen after it gets as cold as it wants?"

Janet looked at him, "I don’t know. I’ve been so focussed on trying to keep her warm."

She jumped up and motioned him to follow her.

"Okay, let’s see what happens," Janet started her tests.

Jack paced as Janet worked, she had given up trying to get rid of him. If he couldn’t help Daniel then he was staying here to see if he could help her.

Janet suddenly jumped up, "Yes."

"You’ve got it?" Jack turned to her shocked as Janet grabbed him and kissed him.

"You are a genius Colonel," she cried, "That’s it."

"You have something?" Hammond asked.

"We’ve been going about this the wrong way," Janet explained to him, Sam, Teal’c and Jack, "Instead of trying to heat her up we have to cool her down faster than the poison is doing. Once her body temperature is low enough the poison will become inactive."  
"What happens once we try to raise her temperature?" Sam asked.

"The poison will have broken down so once her temperature is raised it won’t harm her anymore," Janet smiled before frowning, "There is one small problem."

"What is that?" Teal’c asked.

"The temperature we have to get to is very low," Janet said, "It’s possible we might not be able to bring her back."

"So we need Dad," Jack said to Sam who nodded.

"When do we tell Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Just before we do it," Jack said, "No point giving him more to worry about."

Jacob stood ready with the healing device as Jack stood beside Daniel who was holding Shifu. Despite the wisdom taught to him by Oma the boy had reverted to being a child frightened for his mother.

"Okay Sha’re," Janet said, "I’m going to give you a sedative so you’ll sleep through all of this. Are you ready?"

"Not yet," Sha’re whispered, "Dan’iel, Shifu."

"We’re here," Daniel said coming closer.

"I love you both," she whispered, "If this does not work please remember this."

"I love you mother," Shifu hugged her before he moved to Jack leaving Daniel with her.

Daniel leaned over her, "I love you too, and we’ll be here waiting for you."

Sha’re nodded and she kissed him before turning to Janet, "I am ready."

Janet pushed the sedative into the IV and waited until Sha’re was unconscious.

"Okay, let’s do this quickly."

Daniel held Shifu tightly as they watched. Suddenly the alarms started to sound.

"We’re losing her," Janet cried, "Jacob."

Jacob stood over her and held the healing device over her.

"What’s taking so long?" Daniel whispered agonized to Jack.

"Give him time," Jack kept a grip on Daniel’s shoulders seeing the boy’s face buried against Daniel’s neck.

"Sam," Jacob called, "I need your help."

Sam knew what he wanted and placed her hand over his making sure she was touching the device as she joined him the beam intensified. The alarms stopped as Sha’re’s heart started beating again and Sha’re took in a deep breath.

"Warm her up," Janet ordered.

Finally Daniel was able to go to her, still holding Shifu he leaned over.

"How do you feel?" he asked letting Shifu down onto the bed to hold her hand while he rested his hand on her forehead.

A small smile appeared on her face, "Warm, my Dan’iel. Finally warm."

*********************************************

She entered the infirmary to find Shifu asleep on one side of Sha’re and Daniel sitting sleeping on the other side his head resting next to his sleeping wife. 

"Shifu," she called waking the boy, "It is time to leave."

Shifu looked at her anguished, "Must I?"

She nodded as Daniel woke up also.

"Oma?" he fumbled for his glasses and stared at her realising why she was there, "Oh, Sha’re," he shook her awake.

"Dan’iel?" Sha’re asked before seeing the woman standing there, "Who are you?"

"This is Oma," Shifu said sadly, "I must leave you."

"No," Sha’re cried holding her son to her, "Why?"

"We can’t keep him safe," Daniel said, "With all the knowledge Shifu carries there’s no way we can protect him from everyone who wants that. Oma can."

Sha’re nodded tears falling as she hugged her son tightly, finally she managed to let him go. Oma took the boy’s hand before moving to Sha’re.

"He shall be cared for," Oma assured her, "And you will be busy very soon."

"What?" Sha’re asked confused.

Shifu smiled touching her stomach, "I will visit all three of you soon."

Daniel and Sha’re’s eyes widened.

"The child," Sha’re said, "Is the child…"

"Yes," Oma smiled, "Daniel is the father. Shifu shall come when he can."

Shifu hugged his mother tightly, "I love you mother," he moved to Daniel and hugged him too, "I love you father."

He moved away from him and with his Guardian turned to light before disappearing.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  **  
>  **
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing. 

* * *

> © January 2004  The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

* * *

  



End file.
